Something about Mentie
by Lucy Light
Summary: Sirius see's a new side to a girl he barely knows, a cold night in a forest in Transylvania.
1. Chapter 1

Sirius moved over a bit in his bed, and let his foggy gray eyes slip across the room and land on the blonde girl, that was laying half asleep right next to him. For a second or so he

contemplated putting his hand on hers, but she turned to face him, possibly brought on by his staring eyes buried in her neckline, way to soon for him to have time to react or look away.

At a loss for words he mumbled an almost unnoticeable:

"Hi…can't sleep?"

Mentie looked away and was quiet for a while, almost reaching the point where he thought she wasn't going to answer, so he slowly turned away, pulling his quilt up to his ears, when

he heard a soft voice mumble something with a hesitant, stuttering tone.

"What?", he said a bit louder, as Mentie turned to face him once again.

"Do you…want to go outside for a while…I thought…maybe…hmm…"

"Sure", he let out before he had the time to think about it. And almost eagerly he lifted his head from the pillow, and followed a shy, insecure version of responsible, arrogant, princess of

perfection, Mentie out of the small cottage. While there he lit up a pipe, and ignored the disgusted look Mentie sent him.

"So…", he started, in the hopes Mentie would complete his sentence. But after about 5 minutes of silence, he realized that wasn't the case. For Mentie was to bewitched by the mere

sight of the open sky, with probably the most stars you have ever seen. Or she had ever seen. Cause quite frankly Sirius had never seen her so…he couldn't seem to find a right word for

it. There was something different about her. Something…mysterious. To him, all she had been to that point, was an annoying little prefect, who's mere purpose in life seemed to be

tormenting him, and squealing to the teachers when he showed up at a place where he wasn't supposed to be, or wasn't in bed on time. And he could honestly say that he wasn't too

happy about the fact, that the only way the school was going to let him and his friends go on this little trip to Transylvania "for a school project", was if Mentie came too, to "keep

supervision". Which was ridiculous since she was 2 years younger than all of them. Still they thought her to be responsible enough to supervise him and his, already incredibly drunk,

friends. Sirius had no idea why he was the only one of them who was still sober. Something about Mentie made him not want to make a fool of himself. Something about Mentie made him

follow her out into a cold forest, in the middle of the night, to stare up at an open sky with a billion stars, with her. Then it hit him. Her odd behaviour was the reason for all of it. Said odd

behaviour being her completely ignoring the fact that almost all of them were completely hammered by this point. Completely ignoring the fact that they'd now been here for more than 2

weeks and they still hadn't gotten to the "school project" they supposedly came here for. Also it could be the fact that she looked so incredibly beautiful in the moonlight. Sirius let out a

weird gasping sound, when he realized what he had been thinking, and started coughing uncontrollably. For the first time in at least 20 minutes, Mentie turned to look at him. He then

decided that maybe it was time to put down the pipe, as he turned to look at Mentie as well. And then saw it. A distant, yet powerful amount of sadness lingering in her eyes. A

sadness he had never seen in a living person before. Or maybe it just seemed like it, until he realized he had never thought of Mentie as a human being, with feelings and thoughts

inside her brain that didn't involve schoolwork and prefect badges.

"Clementine", he mumbled with a soft voice he had never once used while speaking to her. Or anyone. "Maybe it's time we go inside." With a small nod Mentie followed him into the small

cottage and closed the door.


	2. Call me Clementine

"Sirius", a light voice whispered.

"Um…zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz", he answered back, snoring loudly.

"SIRIUS", she yelled, punching him in the arm, while getting up in a haste.

"What, what's happening!", James Potter asked, from the other side of the room, halfway up, and with his glasses lying sideways on his face.

"Nothing…I just thought I heard something…back to sleep", she said in a demanding voice, so the boys wouldn't think anything was going on. Though Sirius decided to not be so easily fooled, their last conversation still in the back of his mind.

"Do you want to go out, to get some fresh air". he asked. She nodded, and got up before him.

"Wow you, guys sure love your fresh air, not for me though Izzzzzzzzzzzzzz", James fell over in the futon he had placed himself on since getting up, and landed on top of Remus.

"What the?…" was the last thing Mentie and Sirius heard before hearing the door slam behind them.

"You want to go some place quiet", Sirius asked in a polite manner.

"It's the woods Sirius, every where's quiet…if you don't count the animals and insects of course"

"Well then, let me rephrase that, do you want to go far away from here?", he pointed at the cottage.

"Oh…yes", she started walking towards the secluded trees, and kept walking until she reached a place that felt like they were standing right under the crescent moon.

"So…what's up?", Sirius asked insecurely.

"The stars…and the sky"

"Aum, I know but I meant…"

"I know what you meant…I was kidding". Sirius face expression turned from bewildered to confused in a matter of seconds. Mentie smiled.

"I liked when you called me Clementine", she said shyly.

"Well…that is your names…isn't it?"

"Nobody calls me Clementine"

Sirius thought it was odd enough to hear her tell a joke, but to stand here in the middle of…wherever they were, and discuss him using her real name for a change right under the moonlight was more than he could bare. It just wasn't…her. And…he didn't even know why he had used her real name. He guessed he sort of saw it as a sign of respect.

"So…you like to be called Clementine?"

"Not really,…I just liked when you used it"

"Why?"

Mentie went silent.

"Cause I sort of…liked it then, I've never liked it before and…"

"And what?"

"And…nothing"

They stood there silently, both of them waiting for the other one to speak.

"Sirius?", Mentie said after a while.

"Mm"

"Will you call me Clementine again?

"Sirius turned to face her.

"Excuse me?"

"I wanna hear you call me Clementine again", defiance and desperation where shining in her eyes.

"Ok…Clementine, I guess…"

And with that she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

He took a few steps back, to keep himself from falling, Mentie's arms still tightly wrapped around him. He pulled away in shock, but stopped after noticing the tears running down her face. She was now crying hysterically.

"I'm sorry I…I"

"It's ok", he said with a voice that sounded a bit mechanic, he was still overwhelmed by the situation.

"It's just that…everything is so wrong…life is…and..I can't…I miss…why are you so nice to me?"

"I don't Know I just…don't know", he answered hesitantly wondering what was going on.

"You're just…so good looking", she started. "and so popular and…so so…not meaningless…like me"

"Mentie your not…"

"YES I am, when all this is over, Hogwarts, all of it, what is a few good grades gonna mean…NOTHING, that's what they're gonna mean, the earth is gonna keep turning and I'm gonna be…I'm gonna be working at some brilliant job with the ministry of magic, that anyone would kill for. And that I hate. Why is it like this Sirius? Why can't I just be happy?"

"I…"

"I mean sure nothings guaranteed but if I don't have that I'll have nothing else and if I have nothing else…I have nothing"

"Mentie…"

"It's ok Sirius…you don't have to pretend to care"

"I'm not, Mentie you have to be one of the most amazing people I have ever met, you have dreams, thoughts and an amazing life ahead of you…and I…what have I got!"

"Present life"

"And you want that?"

"Yes"

"What if I can give that to you…"

"Give what, a life outside of studying?"

"And maybe more", he whispered. Mentie then noticed he had come so much closer to her than he had been while she was having her breakdown.

"What…"

And then he kissed her. And there they were, Sirius Black the known bad boy, And Clementine Masters, the know-it-all prefect kissing in the moonlight.


End file.
